Renascerei por você - WMatsui
by BbSis
Summary: Tradução de I'll rebirth for you. Ao se mudar de residencia, a pequena Rena encontra um fantasma no armário de seu quarto. AKB48/SKE48. WMatsui.


Traduzi finalmente o/

* * *

**_Renascerei por você_**

_WMatsui_

A pequena Rena estava tão feliz quanto seus pais. Apesar dela não saber o por quê. Seus pais lhe disseram que iriam se mudar para uma nova casa. Uma casa que eles compraram com seu dinheiro suado. Uma ótima casa por um preço baixo. Mas eles não disseram a pequena Rena o por que de uma casa tão grande e bonita ter sido vendida. Eles não queriam assustar sua encantadora filha.

A casa era em estilo ocidental com dois andares. Possuía uma sala de estar espaçosa, uma cozinha agradável. E o que a pequena Rena gostou mais: um quarto só para ela. Em sua antiga casa, eles dormiam no mesmo quarto. Então a idéia de ter um quarto somente para ela era fascinante. E também a assustava um pouco. Pela primeira vez em sua curta vida ela passaria uma noite inteira sozinha.

A pequena Rena entrou no quarto que seria dela. Já estava com o pouco de mobilia que possuía. Sua cama estava encostada a parede do seu lado direito. Do outro lado do quarto estava sua mesa de estudo. Ela correu e pulou em cima da cama. Sua mãe, que observava sua fascinada filha desde o começo, alertou a miúda que era perigoso. A pequenina Rena sentou e se desculpou. Sentindo que sua filha ficaria bem sozinha, a mulher deixou o quarto.

A pequenina permaneceu na cama dando pequenos pulinhos e se perguntando onde sua mãe teria colocado sua boneca favorita. Foi quando ouviu alguém chorando. A pequena Rena parou o que estava fazendo. Ela olhou em volta e viu coisa alguma. Então ela saiu da cama e tentou encontrar de onde vinha o choro. Ela pensou que poderia estar vindo armário. Rena se aproximou da porta e a abriu lentamente. Para sua surpresa, havia uma garota encolhida lá dentro. A garota parecia ser estudante do colegial. Possuía cabelos negros curtos, pele extremamente pálida e seus olhos marrons escuro estavam vermelhos e molhados de choro. Ela olhou para Rena um tanto confusa.

"Oi." A pequena Rena começou. A garota secou suas lágrimas com as mãos e continuou olhando para Rena.

"Você pode me ver, miúda?" A garota perguntou apontando o dedo indicador para o próprio rosto.

"Un!" Rena respondeu balançando a cabeça. A garota sorriu. Seus lábios se curvaram de um jeito engraçado que a pequena Rena achou fofo. Um fofo sorriso de gato. "Por que você estava chorando?"

"Uma coisa realmente ruim me aconteceu e eu estava triste." A garota respondeu.

"E você está bem agora?" A garota limitou sua resposta a um aceno positivo de cabeça. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Eu acho que é Jurina..." A garota olhou vaga para cima. "É. eu nome é Jurina!" Ela olhou novamente para Rena sorrindo.

"Muito prazer, Jurina-onee-chan. Eu sou Matsui Rena. A pequena Rena se apresentou e ofereceu uma mão.

"Muito prazer, Rena-chan! Chama-me apenas de onee-chan," Jurina disse. A fofa pequena Rena-chan pode ter problemas se alguém a flagrar dizendo Jurina naquela casa. Jurina levantou uma mão e alcançou a de Rena, mas ela atravessou. Os olhos da pequena Rena se alargaram e Jurina lhe deu um sorriso triste.

"Onee-chan... Você é um fantasma?" Rena perguntou cuidadosamente. Jurina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça novamente e esperou Rena começar a chorar. Mas a criança continuou lhe encarando. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Eu tinha quinze quando morri." Jurina respondeu com a voz seca. "E quantos anos você tem, Rena-chan?" Jurina perguntou sorrindo. Rena gostou daquele sorriso.

"Tenho quatro, mas vou fazer cinco logo." A pequena Rena respondeu mostrando os dedos. Jurina pensou que era uma cena fofa demais. "Onee-chan, você vai ser minha amiga?"

"Claro! Apenas não conte a ninguém sobre mim, está bem?" Jurina pediu.

"Un! Então vamos brincar!" Jurina riu e flutuou para fora do armário.

A garotinha e o fantasma brincaram muito, mesmo com elas realmente não podendo se tocar. Elas conversaram e Jurina achou engraçado como uma garota de quatro anos tinha tanto o que falar. Os pais de Rena gostaram de ver sua filha feliz e tagarela.

Os dias iam passando. Rena mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e brincar com Jurina. Ela aprendera a brincar silenciosamente com Jurina quando os mais velhos estavam por perto, porque ela sabia que eles não podiam ver a garota morta. Todos os dias, Jurina ajudava Rena com o dever de casa; brincava com a garotinha na banheira; falava sobre o que Rena fez na escola. A noite, na hora de dormir, Jurina zelava pela miúda que era tão gentil com ela.

Eventualmente, os pais de Rena começaram a se preocupar. Eles notaram que sua amada filha agia de forma estranha algumas vezes. Como quando ela estava em casa, suas brincadeiras pareciam ser para mais de uma pessoa e ela sempre agia como se tivesse alguém com ela. Rena freqüentemente falava sozinha e ria de algo que eles não ouviam. Então eles consultaram um psicólogo. sua filha estava com algum tipo de problema? O profissional disse que era normal para crianças da idade dela terem um amigo imaginário. E que era provavelmente por causa do estresse de todas as mudanças em sua vida, como mudar de casa e de escola.

Um dia, os pais de Rena a sentaram no sofá e se posicionaram um de cada lado da menina. Eles perguntaram se ela tinha um amigo imaginário. Rena olhou para Jurina, que estava flutuando a sua frente. A garota fantasma lhe disse para confirmar. Quando perguntaram qual era seu nome, Jurina colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios. "É onee-cchan." Rena disse. Jurina sorriu o sorriso favorito de Rena e mostrou o polegar. Os pais de Rena sorriram e disseram que estava tudo bem.

Então as duas amigas começaram a brincar abertamente. Estaria tudo bem enquanto eles pensarem que Jurina era amiga imaginária de Rena. E Jurina se apegou ainda mais a pequena. Todo momento com Rena era feliz. Ela esperava pacientemente a criança chegar da escola, mas não era mais uma espera solitária. Jurina sentia que todo o ódio e raiva aprisionados dentro de si estava lentamente se dissipando e um sentimento pacífico e caloroso estava preenchendo seu vazio. Inconscientemente ela sabia o que isso significava.

Era o aniversário de cinco anos de Rena. Seus pais deram uma pequena festa apenas para os amiguinhos de escola de Rena e os vizinhos que vinham freqüentemente brincar. Jurina assistiu de longe Rena brincar feliz com as outras crianças. Rena constantemente olhava para a garota fantasma, que continuava dizendo que Rena deveria aproveitar o dia e não se preocupar com ela. Jurina estava feliz apenas em ver Rena feliz. Isso lhe preenchia. Ela sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

A noite, após a mãe de Rena lhe ter colocado na cama e lhe dado um beijo de boa noite, Rena estava cansada e quase adormecendo. Jurina estava flutuando sobre a cama, olhando a menina ferozmente abaixo de si com um sorriso de gato. Subitamente, o quarto escuro se iluminou.

"Onee-chan, por que você está brilhando?" Rena perguntou sonolenta.

"Rena-chan, escute atentamente." Jurina começou. "Eu acho que estou livre dos sentimentos que me seguravam aqui." Rena arregalou os olhos. Apesar a pouca idade, Rena sabia o que essa frase significava.

"Então, onee-chan vai me deixar?" Rena perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Meu espirito tem que ir para o outro lado. Mas eu nunca vou deixar você. Se alguma vez sentir minha falta, pense em mim com seu coração." Jurina tocou seu próprio peito. "Eu estarei lá. Meus sentimentos por você nunca se apagarão. Eu te amo, Rena-chan. Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive." Então, Jurina se abaixou e simulou um beijo na testa de Rena.

"Eu também te amo, Jurina-onee-chan." Rena soluçou. Jurina lhe deu seu melhor sorriso de gato e seu espectro brilhante se esvaia lentamente; e o quarto se tornou escuro novamente. Rena chorou em silencio. Ela tocou gentilmente o ponto na testa onde sentira uma singela pressão. O sono veio sem que ela notasse.

No dia seguinte, uma triste 'Renazinha' disse aos pais que ela não mais tinha um amigo imaginário. A princípio, eles não acreditaram. Mas então repararam que sua filha não falava mais sozinha, que ela não agia como se estivesse com alguém, que ela não ria mais sozinha. Lentamente, ela se recuperou e retornou ao seu comportamento alegre.

Mais ou menos um mês se passou e toda noite Rena pensava em Jurina. Em sua mente, ela contava a Jruina sobre seu dia, a escola e o que brincou com os amiguinhos antes de dormir. Um dia, sua mãe lhe disse que tinha uma surpresa para ela. Seus pais a levaram para comer em um lugar agradável. E quando ela estava distraída com a comida que não comia todo dia, sua mãe lhe disse que ela ia ser irmã mais velha. A pequena Rena sorriu mais amplamente que nunca. Ela estava tão feliz com a ideia de ser irmã mais velha.

A pequena Rena estava fascinada com o quanto a barriga de sua mãe crescera ao longo dos meses. Eles disseram que Rena poderia escolher o nome de seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha mais nova. Rena disse que que se fosse menino, o nome seria Jun; se fosse menina, o nome seria Jurina. Ela esperou pacientemente para ver se ela teria um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha. Após oito meses, o bebê decidiu nascer.

Uma linda garota nasceu. Rena estava tao feliz e animada que quase não conseguia dormir a noite. Ela perguntou aos pais se, depois dos primeiros meses, ela poderia dividir o quarto com sua irmãzinha chamada Jurina. Apesar do fato da casa ter quartos sobrando, os pais de Rena cederam ao pedido da filha.

Com o passar do tempo, Rena cuidou muito bem de Jurina. Ela deu a sua irmãzinha o amor que ela sempre teve de seus pais. As primeiras palavras que Jurina falou foram "Rena-chan", para a alegria da menina. Elas cresceram muito apegadas uma a outra. Havia poucos momentos onde se encontrava uma sem a outra. Elas dividiam quase tudo.

Mas a adolescência chegou primeiro para Rena. Claro que ela amava sua irmã e estava sempre pensando nela, mas agora outros pensamentos também lhe ocupavam a mente. Ela começou a se preocupar com vaidade e rapazes. Ela se tornou uma adolescente bonita e atraia a atenção de todos os garotos. Quando Jurina estava perto, ela espantaria todos eles; Rena era sua intocável irmã mais velha, ora bolas! Ela não permitiria nenhum bastardo se aproximar de sua irmã. Então, Rena deu um sermão em Jurina, dizendo que ela QUERIA ter um namorado e que a garota tinha que parar de espantar os rapazes. Contra sua vontade, Jurina parou.

Alguns anos se passaram e a vida amorosa de Rena era como uma montanha russa. Cada namorado que ela tinha, ou a deixava por nenhum motivo aparente, ou a traía, ou assumia que havia se apaixonado pela irmã mais nova. Claro que ela detestava isso, mas para a última opção, ela não conseguia ficar brava com Jurina. Sua irmã mais nova se transformara numa linda jovem de aparência madura. Se Rena fosse um rapaz, ela certamente se apaixonaria por ela.

A possessividade de Jurina não diminuiu. Ela apenas aprendeu a parecer tranquila. Mas a noite, quando estavam em seu beliche, ela esgueirava a cabeça para fora observava o rosto adormecido de Rena abaixo. Ela sempre se sentia feliz fazendo isso. Jurina se tornou popular entre ambos meninos e meninas, mas isso não importava para ela. Nenhum deles era capaz de chamar sua atenção.

Era o aniversário de quinze anos de Jurina. Como era meio de semana, ela e os pais decidiram dar uma festa no fim de semana seguinte. Jurina chegou da escola, comeu algo leve e foi para o quarto esperar Rena voltar de seu trabalho de meio período para poderem celebrar juntas com algo. Ela acabou dormindo em sua própria cama, a parte de cima do beliche. Ela acordou com som de soluços. Como ela estava no próprio quarto, os soluços só poderiam ser de Rena. Jurina abriu os olhos e reparou que já estava escuro lá fora. Ela se perguntou o que havia acontecido com sua irmã e desceu para a cama de baixo.

"Nee, Rena-chan, o que aconteceu?" Jurina perguntou gentilmente deitando ao lado de Rena. quando Rena estava assim, ela se recusava a chamá-la de 'onee-chan'.

"Yun-kun..." Rena começou, mas não foi capaz de terminar. Jurina sabia o que aconteceram apenas por ter ouvido o nome do namorado de Rena. Ou deveria ela dizer ex?

"Ele terminou com você?" Jurina perguntou. Rena confirmou com um aceno de cabeça abraçando Jurina. "Aquele bastardo! Eu não quero ouvir os motivos. Ele não te merecia. Nenhum de seus namorados." Jurina se precipitou. Então amaciou o tom. "Rena-chan, você não deveria deixar isso te incomodar. Está bem? Estou aqui por você. Então não fique triste."

"Un!" Rena apertou o abraço. Elas permaneceram nessa posição por um longo tempo. Quando Rena pareceu ter relaxado, Jurina apoiou-se sobre ela e a olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Esse movimento repentino assustou a mais velha.

"Rena-chan," Jurina disse e Rena teve um sentimento nostálgico. "Acho que já está na hora de mostrar porque sou tão super-protetora com você." Rena ficou realmente confusa com essa frase.

Jurina inclinou para baixo em Rena e lhe beijou a testa. De repente, uma correnteza de memórias tristes lhe invadiu a mente. ela reconheceu Jurina, mas era outra. Ela viu vários momentos da jovem. Os felizes; os tristes; e o trágico que levou seu espírito a ficar preso na casa onde tudo acontecera, sua própria casa. Até o momento em que a garota fantasma conheceu uma garotinha fofa. Rena chorou intensamente, mais do que nunca. Mesmo com todas as dores que Jurina passara, ela ainda era capaz de sorrir seu amado sorriso felino para ela, apenas para ela.

"Jurina...onee...chan..." Rena disse entre soluços. Jurina encostou seu corpo no de Rena e a abraçou. Rena a abracou de volta fortemente. "Por que não me disse antes?"

"Eu simplesmente não podia. Eu tinha que esperar até a idade da minha morte na minha vida anterior." Jurina explicou.

"Eu rezei para você todas as noites. E continuei mesmo depois de você ter nascido..." Rena começou. Jurina acariciava Rena na cabeça.

"Sim, eu sei. Elas me alcançavam toda noite, sem falhar. É um sentimento caloroso que eu sei que só pode vir de você" Jurina sorriu gentilmente, voltando para a posição inicial ao lado de Rena. Rena sorriu olhando Jurina diretamente nos olhos. Elas se afogaram em seus olhares.

"Eu te amo, Jurina." Disse Rena quebrando o silencio. Jurina estava com o sorriso felino que ela tanto amava.

"Eu também te amo, Rena." Jurina retrucou segurando as mão de Rena e encostando suas testas. Elas se sentiram tão confortáveis e seguras em si mesmas que acabaram dormindo.

Depois disso, Rena parou de se preocupar sobre namorados e passou a se preocupar com a vida. Ela finalmente entendeu o quão feliz ela era apenas por ter Jurina ao seu lado. Ela finalmente entendeu o sentimento que Jurina tinha desde o começo.

FIM


End file.
